A King Until The End
by sydneygirl90
Summary: It was quick. At least, they said it was. He didn't feel any pain. Mostly just a shock and then it was over. That's what they said." Ron/Luna, Epilogue accuracy, Major Character Death!


I am Papermask from Portkey - this my story, I didn't steal it. :)

This story is set a few years after the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved.

* * *

It was quick. At least, they said it was. He didn't feel any pain. Mostly just a shock and then it was over. That's what they said. Luna could only hope that that was true. She sniffed lightly. The news had come four days ago. News telling Luna that her husband was dead. Ron was dead. A single tear ran down Luna's face.

It had started out as a routine mission. Ron was Assistant Head Auror, right below Harry in rank. After the final battle, both had gone into Auror Training. It wasn't long after they graduated that they were appointed to their beloved positions of Head Auror and Assistant Head Auror. Unfortunately, not all of Voldemort's followers had been apprehended. This was the point behind the mission in the first place - a routine search for any rogue Death Eaters. The particular Death Eater at hand was an older fellow by the name of Azric Braxlin. Apparently, he had been following Voldemort from the beginning, but in his old age, was not considered extremely dangerous. Azric would, however, prove everybody wrong.

Harry, Ron, and their backup had just broken into the old house when hexes began to fly. While Harry ordered the backup team to split up, Ron tried to disarm Azric. He had almost succeeded, when from behind, a door opened. In the heat of the moment, nobody noticed until it was too late. Alera Braxlin, Azric's wife, quietly muttered the killing curse, and before anyone knew what happened, Ronald Weasley fell to the ground.

It would be another thirty minutes before Harry and his backup team disarmed and captured Azric and Alera Braxlin. Harry fought the whole time with tears in his eyes. Both Azric and Alera would be sentenced to full life terms in Azkaban. This, however, brought a minimal amount of comfort to all who knew and loved Ron. In fact, the whole wizarding world was mourning the loss of a member of the Golden Trio. But no one felt quite the way Luna felt.

Ron and Luna were only one year into their happy marriage. They had begun dating two years after Ron and Hermione had divorced. Before that, Luna had divorced her first husband, Rolf Scamandar. Harry had divorced Ginny around the same time, and eventually, Harry had begun seeing Hermione as well. To top it off, Ginny had recently began seeing Neville Longbottom. Granted, it was an awful lot of divorce, but that's what it took to make everything right. To an outsider, it had all seemed rather confusing, but to those involved, the truth was quite simple. But Luna had been determined to look over any confusion that might have arisen. She was just happy that she and Ronald were together. It had taken many, many years for them all to get it right, but once they did, the entire group was insanely happy and madly in love. More tears filled Luna's eyes as memories flooded her mind. Things just wouldn't be the same.

In the past four days, Luna had begun to slightly wither away. The bounce in her step had gone, and the glow in her eyes had faded. She didn't dream as often, during the night or day. She hadn't eaten properly in some time. She had spoken to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. They all shared a certain sadness that could never be explained. However, everyone was especially sensitive to Luna. They all knew how receptive she had been to Ron's feelings, and now no one was quite sure how to help her handle the loss.

Luna sniffed once more, and lightly walked over to the beloved window seat that she often shared with Ron. It felt so empty. Luna let the tears flow freely now. She wimpered and fell down onto the padded cushion of the window seat. She screamed into the pillow, her cries going unheard in the empty house. She laid there, crying for a good 15 minutes before she dragged herself up. She sat once more on the window seat and looked out into the dark night. The moonlight cascaded over Luna's face. She sighed and rubbed her stomach. She hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Ronald that she was pregnant.

--------------------------  
**9 Months Later**  
--------------------------

Persephone Liera Weasley laid sleeping in her crib. Luna Lovegood, ever the watchful mother, sat next to the crib, making sure that Persephone slumbered peacefully. She had her mother's eyes, but her hair was flaming red. Luna adored her hair. The name Persephone, oddly enough, was Rose's idea. Luna had been staying with Harry and Hermione one night. She was well into her seventh month of pregnancy, but had still to think of a suitable name. Rose came up to her and suggested Persephone. Luna adored the name, and had sworn to keep it.

Persephone sighed lightly in her sleep, bring Luna out of her thoughts. Luna smiled, then paused. She quickly turned her head to the right, only to find that nothing was there. Luna's lip quivered, but she smiled a small smile once more. Every now and then, when she wasn't quite paying attention, she could swear that she saw red hair and freckles out of the corner of her eye. Sadly, whenever she turned to look, he would be gone. But, instead of many tears, only a smile came. She knew that Ronald was looking down on her, up from Heaven, where she knew he was happy. Luna took a deep breathe.

Persephone stirred slightly, then smiled in her sleep. Her mother was singing a tune that she already knew by heart. An old, but familiar song that brought both of them peace:

_"Weasley is my king...."_

Fin.


End file.
